


Marks

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aftermath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Roy each have their marks, but these five mean more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

The tattoo always seemed to always draw Dick's tongue to it, and Roy never complained, even if it sometimes gave him gooseflesh for that agile muscle to trace the lines.

Roy, on the other hand, always had the scars. He would trace them out, naming them in his head, knowing why they were there, what their cost had paid for in terms of lives saved or rogues stopped.

Now, the tat is ignored, and Dick stops Roy's hands, pinning them up over his head until Roy understands not to move them.

Dick's lips go to the five, still pink, scars. He can't help but tremble when he does, kissing each one slow and sure.

Five shots that almost took the man he's loved since they were boys.

After each one is fixed firmly in Dick's mind, he raises up, tears brimming but not falling, before he takes Roy's mouth.

The loving that follows is as fierce as those kisses were gentle, reminding them both they still had each other.


End file.
